eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Balon Graufreud
Balon Graufreud (engl.: Balon Greyjoy) ist das Oberhaupt von Haus Graufreud von Peik. Als solcher ist er Lord über die Eiseninseln. Er hängt der alten Ehre der Eisenmännern an und versucht, diese wieder aufleben zu lassen. 289AL hat er in der Graufreud-Rebellion erfolglos versucht, sich vom Eisernen Thron loszusagen, wurde aber von Robert Baratheon besiegt. Einen zweiten Versuch startete er in den Unruhen nach Roberts Tod, wo er sich erneut zum König ausrufen ließ. Er ist verheiratet mit Alannys Harlau, mit der er drei Söhne und eine Tochter hat Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Appendix . Die beiden ältesten Söhne starben in der ersten Rebellion. Er ist der Kapitän der Großer Krake Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon I . thumb|300px|Balon Graufreud / Patrick Malahide In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Patrick Malahide. Charakter & Erscheinung Balon ist kompromisslos, sogar wenn dies seine eigene Familie betrifft. Er ist ein absoluter Anhänger des Alten Weges. Balon war schon immer recht dürr gewesen, aber 299AL bei Theons Rückkehr wirkt er nur noch knochendürr und knochenhart. Er hat schwarze und scharfe Augen wie aus Feuerstein gemeißelt, und sein Haar ist durch den Salzwind grau geworden. Er trägt es offen bis auf den Rücken. Dazu hat er mittlerweile schlimme Gelenkschmerzen, die von der Kälte und Feuchtigkeit herrühren Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon I . Vergangenheit Balon ist der älteste überlebende Sohn von Lord Quellon Graufreud und seiner Gemahlin aus dem Haus Sunderly. Robert begnadigte ihn nach Roberts Rebellion und ließ ihn in Amt und Würden Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . 289AL erhob sich Lord Balon dann gegen König Robert in der so genannten Graufreud-Rebellion, neun Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Balon Graufreud versuchte dabei, sich nach Tradition des alten Königreichs der Eiseninseln von den Sieben Königslanden abzuspalten. Er schickte seinen Sohn Rodrik Graufreud mit einem Teil der Eisernen Flotte los, um Seegart und die Flusslande anzugreifen, was allerdings am Widerstand von Lord Jason Mallister scheiterte, der Rodrik erschlug und die Eisenmänner zurück ins Meer drängte Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon I . Die entscheidende Schlacht fand auf Peik statt, wo Roberts Katapulte eine Bresche in die Mauern der Burg schlagen konnten, durch die die Belagerer dann eindrangen. Hierbei starb Balons Zweitgeborener Maron Graufreud. Nachdem sich Balon Graufreud ergeben hatte, nahm Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark die Kapitulation entgegen. Balons letzter Sohn Theon Graufreud wurde Eddard Stark als Mündel und Geisel anvertraut Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als Robert Baratheon nach Jon Arryns Tod nach Winterfell kommt, erinnert sich Eddard wehmütig an den jungen und damals noch starken König Robert und wie sie gemeinsam die Graufreud-Rebellion niedergeschlagen haben Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager schickt König Robb Stark Theon Graufreud nach Peik, um für ihn die Unterstützung und die Langschiffe der Eiseninseln zu gewinnen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Catelyn I . In Peik trifft Theon seinen Vater, dem er Robbs Angebot überbringt: während Robb die Westlande vom Goldzahn aus angreift, erhofft er sich Unterstützung von den Graufreud von der Seeseite aus, dafür will er Lord Balon die Königskrone der Eiseninseln zugestehen. Lord Balon hat aber inzwischen eigene Pläne verfolgt: er sammelt bereits seine Langschiffe, um im Norden einzufallen, denn er ist nicht gewillt, eine Krone anzunehmen, vielmehr will er dafür den Eisernen Preis bezahlen. Im übrigen denkt er nicht, dass sie die Westlande halten könnten, und der Norden erscheint ihm als wesentlich ungeschützter und einfacher zu erobern. Er macht sich über Theons Auftreten und seinen Plan lustig und wirft Robbs Brief ins Feuer Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon I . Nachdem fast alle Lords der Eiseninseln seinem Ruf gefolgt sind, offenbart er folgenden Kriegsplan: er schickt Aeron Graufreud, Dagmer und Theon mit acht Langschiffen, an die Steinige Küste, damit sie dort brandschatzen und einen Angriff vortäuschen, zusätzlich soll Asha Graufreud mit 30 Langschiffen am Seedrachenhorn landen und Tiefwald Motte in einem Handstreich erobern, damit sie einen Brückenkopf errichten können, und Victarion Graufreud soll mit dem Hauptteil der Eisernen Flotte den Salzspeer und Fieber hinauffahren und Maidengraben erobern, damit Robb Stark nicht in den Norden zurückkehren kann Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon II . Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Nachdem Theon Graufreud die Steinige Küste geplündert hat, plant er einen eigenen Coup: er erobert Winterfell mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver im Handstreich.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran II In der Zwischenzeit hat König Balon einen Brief nach Königsmund geschickt, in dem er König Joffrey Baratheon anbietet, Gesandte nach Peik zu schicken, um ein Bündnis zu besprechen.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion V Asha, die in der Zwischenzeit Tiefwald Motte eingenommen hat, hält sich an die Befehle ihres Vaters und rügt Theon dafür, eigenmächtig gehandelt zu haben. Als er sie um Verstärkung bittet, verweigert sie ihm Männer und fordert ihn auf, mit nach Tiefwald Motte zu kommen. Er lehnt ab.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon III Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Aeron Graufreud ist als der Prophet der Ertrunkenen auf Groß Wiek unterwegs um weitere Anhänger des Ertrunkenen Gottes zu taufen. Hier erfährt er vom Tod seines Bruders, dem König der Eiseninseln, Balon Graufreud.Zeit der Krähen, VII-Der Prophet Familie Siehe auch *s|Game of Th im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Balon_Greyjoy Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere von den Eiseninseln Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Haus Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitäne Kategorie:Adeliger Mann